


Pumpkin Spice Delight

by HandwithQuill



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Really-Just Fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: For my 400 followers prompt-a-thon, @owlofmylove said: “Prompt: Gold hates everything pumpkin. From pumpkin spice drinks to pumpkin scented lotions. So of course it would be his luck that Belle is absolutely in love with it.
A thank you to Little-Inkstone for the read over an writing help!! ::hugs::





	

Aaron Gold knew it was going to be a bad day. Not only was it Rent Day, it was October first! The day that the country seemed to go crazy of a baking enhancement! He knew that stepping into Granny’s Diner and seeing the sign hanging over the counter proclaimed that it was the day Pumpkin Spice returned to the menu wasn’t going to be his only encounter with the damned seasonal flavor!

As he waited for his ordered of a plain black coffee, he read down the list. Pumpkin Spice latte, of course, but also Pumpkin Spice bagels, Pumpkin Spice Waffles, Pumpkin Spice oatmeal and Pumpkin Spice yogurt.

Coffee in hand, he left before the smell of the dreaded spices assaulted his nostrils too much. His stop at the Dark Star Pharmacy had him rolling his eyes at the bottles of ‘Pumpkin Spice’ hand lotions lined up along the checkout counter. Next to it was Pumpkin Spice M&Ms, Pumpkin Spice Oreo’s, and Pumpkin Spice Peeps.

He grabbed the check from Mr. Clark hands and stormed out. The Grocery had one entire freezer of different brands of Pumpkin Spice Ice Cream and a display of Pumpkin Spice Cheese Spreads. He stayed just inside the door and glared until he was given his money.

The two things he saw that had him stopping on the sidewalk and tipping his head back in despair of humanity was when he passed by Heavenly Scents and Modern Clothes. He thought is was going too far, but at least he could understand the first shop displaying Pumpkin Spice soaps and body washes, but the sign proclaiming that Modern Clothes had: “Pumpkin Spice Scarves, Shirts and Skirts- starting today!” was just too much.

He continued on, hoping that he would have one haven from the obsessions that was taking over the country. Four months ago, the Town Council found the money to re-open the library and had hired Belle French right out of college. It was the best investment they ever made as Miss French quickly made the library the center of the community. That she wasn’t afraid to debate with him, even after he knew she’d been told about his reputation, made him like her even more. She was the only person alive that knew of his secret perchance for Westerns. After she found that out, she kept that section stocked as well as she could.

The idea of checking out a book and submerging him in a time when Pumpkin Spice didn’t exist sounded grand and if he got to spend a little time with Belle French as well made it just that much better! But if he thought he would be in a Pumpkin Spice-less space in the library, he was mistaken. The scent hit him as soon as he stepped into the building as it drifted off of the candles sitting on little pumpkin shaped doilies along the circulation desk. Construction paper pumpkins were taped to the ends of each aisle.

Miss French was currently standing on a step stool hanging another one on the end of the Gardening Section. She was wearing what looked like the Pumpkin Spice outfit in Modern Clothes’ window. A pumpkin colored skirt with a white button up shirt that had little pumpkins over it. The scarf that looped around her neck was the same color as her skirt, but had a swirl of yellow and brown in it. He hoped she didn’t pay the exorbitant price he saw in the window for the same outfit that had been in the window for a long as he lived in Storybrooke.

He stepped up behind her, letting his cane click on the tile to let her know he was there. She turned quickly to see him, a smile on her face that just as quickly vanished as she spun her arms to keep her balance. He dropped his cane and reached out to catch her. His leg gave out under the sudden strain and the ended up on the floor anyway, but with a lot less damage.

“Thank you,” she said, looking up at him. The light from the window was highlighting her eyes and for once he was speechless. When she pulled away to stand, he nearly reached out to keep her in his arms.

“You-you are welcome,” he stuttered out, standing on his own with the help of the stool she fell from and reached for his cane. They stood there awkwardly for a moment.

“I, uh, I managed to get a set of the first 100 books in the “Longarm” Monthly Series. There are in pretty good condition considering they are from the Seventies. And I hear the first fifty or so are hard to come by. Have you read them before?”

“Not those ones, I started that series somewhere around 260, and as you said, they are had to come by. Will you show me?”

“I’m sorry,” She said as she led him back to her office. “I just got them in this morning and haven’t really unpacked them yet. I, uh, got distracted decorating.”

They stepped into her tiny office and she pulled a folding chair away from the wall and opened for him to sit as she sat at her desk. For the next hour they talked about different monthly series and he helped her unpack them and log them into the library computer. Being that they were thin, only about 100 pages, he set aside the first four.

When they were done, she reached for a to go cup from Granny’s that sat on her desk. She took a sip and moan. A look of pleasure crossing her face that had him shifting in his seat.

“I just _love_ Pumpkins spice!” He was staring at her lips as she licked up a drop that escaped. “Don’t you?”

It was one of the worst moments of his life as he shook his head ‘no’.

“I’m not really a fan of Pumpkin Pie, so I don’t understand why everyone wants the spices it’s made with in all their food.”

“So, you’ve never even tried it?” she asked leaning closer

He shook his head ‘no’ again. She examined him for a moment.

“We have to fix that then,” she told him, “You can’t judge something until you’ve tried it!”

“I guess,” he told her, not seeing how trying it would change his mind. She smirked at him and took another sip of her drink. Then grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket and hauled his across the distance between them and to kiss him. He was shocked for a second, but when her tongue asked for entrance,he opened his mouth for her and kissed her back.

The hated spices mixed with the taste of Belle French was more than he expected and he reached for her, pulling her into his lap. When they pulled apart for air, he stared at her in disbelief, but the smile on her face had him kissing her again.

“Did that change your mind?” she asked

“I don’t know,” he told her, “I think I need a closer examination. Maybe…maybe over dinner?”

“I think that is an excellent idea. Granny’s Pumpkin Spice French Toast is great for dinner!”

He shook his head and kissed her again. He could get use to it if he got Belle French in the bargain.


End file.
